The Perks of a Magic Law Career
by leroalice
Summary: Percy Jackson loses her mother at a young age and Gabe obviously would love to get rid of her. So she takes her life into her own hands and becomes a executor of magic law, sentencing spirits, ghosts, and monsters not of the Greek variety. Of course that's probably going to make the gods and campers speechless! Fem!Percy, elements from Muhyo and Roji. No prior knowledge needed.
1. Article 0

Summary: Percy Jackson loses her mother at a young age and Gabe obviously would love to get rid of her. So she takes her life into her own hands and becomes a executor of magic law, sentencing spirits, ghosts, and monsters not of the Greek variety. Of course that's probably going to make the gods and campers speechless! Fem!Percy, elements from Muhyo and Roji. No prior knowledge needed.

A/N: Self-betaed so please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes. And reviews would be lovely because this is just a test chapter to see if I should continue with it and no, I'm not abandoning my other stories. I do not own Percy Jackson or Muhyo &amp; Roji

Prologue

* * *

Percy was a **prodigy**. Being an executor of the magic law could attest to that.

_Doubly_ so considering how young she was when she gained that rank at the age of nine and without having attended the academy.

An executor was the highest rank a person with a career in magic law could gain. Normally, it could take years and years to climb up the ranks but there were rare exceptions. Only executors could use the magical laws.

In fact, she was the second 'child' to receive the title of executor after Muhyo Toru of Japan.

The lower more common ranks were given a magic sealing pen where they could right seals on tags to help them put up barriers or bind and destroy ghosts as the three categories of seals they could make.

Magic law books were easier to employ against ghosts but took up more energy that is referred to as tempering so only the best of the best could use them. Unfortunately, executors were few in number.

But Percy succeeded and became an executor. After all, she had a troubled home life and no friends so she focused on reading as a child. And by the time of her mother's sudden death, she became more isolated and withdrawn.

It was by pure chance that she found the sole magic beginner's law book that had **somehowby some means** ended up in a dreary corner of the library she frequented in. Two pages in and she was _hooked_.

She quickly devoured the book and used the internet to find out more about the association, but not before painstakingly learning japanese so she could actually get some of an idea of what the website in japanese said.

What was magic law you ask? **Magic Law** is a type of magic where ghosts that have committed crimes are judged and then sentenced.

Basically like ghost busting except you evaluated the many crimes a ghost could commit and judging the appropriate sentence that said ghost should receive based on the severity of the crime(s) and circumstances.

So as time went by and she became proficient in the know hows of the laws, she contacted the Magic Law Association and was sent a magic pen for drawing seals. So she chased after spirit after spirit, gaining experience and quickly went up the ranks at the age of eight.

By nine years of age, she became an executor and received her own magic law book, the real deal at that. And being an executor certainly had its perks.

She got emancipated and changed her name to signal a new beginning.

With that, she opted to open her _very own_ law firm in Louisiana.

She named it after the word or name _Aria_ which meant 'lion' or 'prayer.' It seemed to be a quite a fitting name.

* * *

Believe or not, Louisiana actually was one of the best places to open a law firm.

Most would have told her to stick to New York City or Los Angeles seeing as how they had high populations of spirits due to high crime rates and just a large human population in general.

Those people were what are known as _idiots_. Please feel free to ignore them in the future to your content or **as much as you like**. Stupidity _is_ contagious after all.

No one except a rare few would actually believe in spirits over there. And no believers meant no pay for business. She would have gone bankrupt in a few months.

Of course that didn't mean people didn't set up in cities similar to those in the rest of the world, but you had to have been established for a while for at the _very least_ two years.

To have a proper clientele in a large city like that, you had to have handled a few cases to build connections so others would recommend you or promote you as the real deal.

The world was full of sceptics after all in this modern age.

Only total newbies would automatically settle in a big city. That's why there weren't many executors anymore.

Once the new blood without proper guidance or common sense realized how little business they were getting, they gave up on a magical law career leaving less people remaining in the business that were dedicated enough to want to move up in the ranks.

You had to have funds for living expenses while you were practicing and studying as well as gaining experience with dealing with ghosts and the like.

In fact, it was so bad that she was the only executor of magical law in America.

Even Goryo didn't have offices there with how little executors and an overflow of ghosts and sceptics there. And Goryo was the head of the Sendai Sect which controlled 99 different firms all over the world.

Japan at least had traditions that allowed it to be a country where people believed in ghosts so most offices tend to be located there.

Honestly, it was harder leading and being on your own and that was what an executor did in most cases.

Now Louisiana however had believers, especially among or near the bayous due to their heritage, making things so much more easier.

It was also there that she met Lysander Winsley, a stubborn and determined teenager who begged her to take him in as her assistant.

Normally she would have ignored him too but after seeing his resolve, she relented and took him on as a pupil and assistant. And despite his lack of knowledge on magical law, he made it up in spades with his hard work.

And so the _Aria and Co. Magic Law Firm_ thrived.

* * *

Lysander Winsley remembered it clearly, the day he saw an executor at work. He would never forget those feelings of shock and awe that had filled him that day.

You see Lys, as Percy tended to shorten his name too, had always been very popular. He had it all: looks, smarts, and talent.

He had always been considered handsome by girl with his light blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He was also kinda smart even though he had dyslexia and ADHD. He loved to sing, play music, and was very athletic. All in all, the makings of a popular teen.

Or at least that's how the rest of his school thought so.

To tell you the truth, people only flocked towards him because of his so-called 'popularity'. He hated it. They were all fakers.

Lys was smart enough to know one slip up and they would be against him and ridiculing of him. They were only friendly towards him because of his gifts and he _hated_ it.

_He had no friends_.

He also didn't have an idea of what he wanted to do with his life back then even if he was eighteen and graduating in one-and-a-half months. And that scared him.

Or it did until one day he met _her_, the person he would call friend and teacher in the close future.

* * *

**Yay, it's longer than how I started my other stories! I started reading this manga called Muhyo and Roji and fell in love with it but this is not a cross. I just started to think how life would be if Percy was an executor. I wonder if Lord Hades would like her for making his job easier...Well, anyway review! I base if I should continue my stories on reviews cause they give me motivation. :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fic and no Lys is not Annabeth at all. Do you want to guess who's the godly parent of Lys?**

**Anyway, at this point I'm just setting up the story so no dialogue in this chapter. You do not need knowledge of Muhyo and Roji to read this fic because I will explain EVERYTHING and if you guys have questions you could message me, but it is amazing so I recommend it to people who like the supernatural genre. I did expand on some stuff from the manga though. Oh and this is not a crossover because 1. no section for crossovers with Muhyo &amp; Roji 2. none of the characters are really in it or play too big of a role but I might reference them.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Article 1

A/N: Self-betaed so please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes. And reviews would be lovely because they give me motivation to write more and no, I'm not abandoning my other stories. I do not own Percy Jackson or Muhyo &amp; Roji

Article 1

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and a nice breeze drifted through the sky. It was what one called a perfect sunny day. It was a bit humid though, Lysander thought absentmindedly as he leisurely walked home from school.

He was currently a sophomore at Rie High School, the only one within miles of the small town of Rie. It was pretty down south in Louisiana and chalk full of culture and tradition, seeing as how the town was particularly rich in history.

The town itself had a rather quaint atmosphere to it with its old buildings built with a rather charming style. The cobblestone streets added to the appeal and complimented the archaic yet lovely architecture mirrored in much of the town.

It was a far cry from the rather _busy_ nearby city of Reims (which had a city council that had nothing better to do than argue over if Rie was named after Reims or if it was the other way around.)

Rie was a good place to live.

However, the fact was that towns with histories like this one had a number of spirits inhabiting it that would ultimately be disturbed by the advancement of the Reims.

And while Rie had a low crime rate, the same could not be said for Reims. Of course, it wasn't really like the city was a corrupt, no-good place.

Development just disturbed some of the resting places of some ghosts or the places they had once attached themselves to, you know before they got deemed a public safety hazard and torn done.

Then there was the fact that crimes were easier to get away with in large cities than in small towns where practically everyone knew everyone.

Lysander Winsley loved it all despite the faults.

Recently, however, a new shop had opened up along the route he took to his apartment. He had never paid it too much mind though, seeing as on most days he had projects he procrastinated on due and so hurried past it without a thought.

That particular day, he didn't really have much to do so he wanted to spend the day playing video games. So as he rounded the corner, he fully expected to pass by the shop without incident subconsciously as he did many times before.

Unfortunately he ended up colliding with something and ending up skidding on the cobblestone path, skinning his knees.

Opening his eyes, he groaned and slowly got up before he noticed it. He had knocked a little girl down because of his carelessness...which made him feel like a jerk because he had been fully prepared to yell at the person he bumped into.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Lysander apologized after swiftly helping the little girl up.

She was a rather tiny thing with half-lidded sea green eyes that she was rubbing with her right hand. She also had short raven-black hair that was long in the back, which was held up by a royal blue ribbon in the manner of a ponytail.

What really made her stand out were her clothes. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse and black pants that were held up with a pair of suspenders. She also had a pair of sturdy, black ankle boots with buckles on and a royal blue satchel. The cloak she wore was, however the most eye-catching seeing as how it practically encompassed her.

She was actually pretty adorable.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she smiled faintly in a shy manner while dusting off her clothes. She even lifted her hands and showed him her unscarred palms.

"No, really. I should have watched where I was going. It's my fault so if you need any assistance I would be happy to help you out. You're new here, aren't you?" he said with regret over his actions. And it was _true_. He had never seen her before in this part of town.

The girl's smile widened a bit and turned a little more honest at that point.

"Okay mister, do you know how to get to _Francesca's Bakery_?" she asked after contemplating the piece of paper she had pulled out from her bag.

"Yeah, I can take you there. Granny Francis makes the best treats though she did close her bakery a couple of days ago. I didn't know she reopened it. My names Lysander by the way, Lysander Winsley," he rattled off enthusiastically.

She merely smiled in amusement.

" Thank you! I really appreciate it. My name is Percy. Granny isn't opening her bakery today, but I'm going there for a visit. Don't worry though, she'll open it back up _by tomorrow_," she spoke confidently and seemed very assured of her prediction.

He nodded indulgently at the little girl. It never hurt to play along. Of course, he would eat those thoughts later with the events to come.

* * *

Francesca's Bakery was a rather old one. The owner, Granny Francis had set up the little bakery with her husband years ago when they were just newlyweds.

It had been around for a long time and was a very loved place. Everyone, young and old, in the town of Rie had many a fond memory of the place.

Unfortunately Granny Francis' husband, Mike had been hospitalized due to a minor accident a few days ago. She closed it down the same day because the shop just wasn't enough when it was missing the heart of the bakery, old Mike who was always a very cheerful and kind person.

Or at least that's what the public thought…

And so, as Percy sat down to enjoy some tea with Granny Francis, Lysander decided to join as well seeing as how he was curious as to what was troubling Granny Francis.

* * *

"So, what seems to be the problem ma'am?" Percy inquired with a faint smile, interrupting the pleasantries and small talk that were being exchanged.

The pleasant older lady stilled in remembrance of the problem she had and took a deep breath. She sighed with a troubled look on her face and swept her white hair out of her eyes and smoothed out her old-fashioned but pretty, long green dress.

"It began a few days before my husband's accident…" she began quietly. It was clear that she was still distressed at the thought of her troubles.

She steeled her will and continued with the explanation. "The oven in the back turned on without fail every night..."

"Maybe it was faulty wiring or something," Lysander interjected as he munched on a cookie. Percy's eyes, however, just narrowed.

"That would be a plausible answer if Michael and I didn't happen to see pies being baked by themselves in the oven," Francis voiced out causing Lysander's eyes to widen in shock and Percy's smile to widen.

"I know, you probably think we were seeing things and at first we did too. But, we found the pies in the morning and this happened again and again without fail every night. And one night when my dear husband tried to turn the oven off, it charred his hand and sent him tumbling back. He broke a leg," she sobbed out.

"And you want me to get rid of the problem, don't you?" Percy asked calmly. Lysander turned to her in horror after hearing her words.

"Please, we just want to live together and keep this bakery open. It's our treasure and Michael and I love it when we see everyone's happy faces when they eat our pastries. So, _please_!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry Ms. Francis, I'll help you out," Percy declared to Francis' relief.

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Well, this seems like a good place to stop. Next chapter, we get to see some magic law in action and clear Lys' scepticism about ghosts and Percy's abilities. I got inspiration to right a little more on this, so I've decided to post this. Next time, however, I'll wait until I get more reviews. So please review! Lysander also finally meets Percy and is going to get an introduction in magic law. And for Muhyo &amp; Roji fans, I know that the uniform usually has red or orange pants, but I've decided that the colors clash to much with Percy's own coloring and hey, she's the only practitioner in America, so it's not like they can say anything about it. Besides, Busujima is an executor too and look at how she dresses. ******I also finally have descriptions of Percy and the town she set shop in. Yes, Rie and Reims are made up towns. ****


	3. Article 2

**_Replies to Reviews Thus Far_****:**

****Guest: Yup, it really is awesome. Thank you for the compliments and I'll try not to disappoint.****

****verner2: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it****

****Mikeo: Thanks and I don't mind your mini-rant! ;) I feel the same way about plots like that too though I do think that some people do them really well. I'm glad you're excited and I'll do my best. Btw, kudos to you for the first person to actually try to guess who Lys' godly parent is, though as for the answer you'll have to wait a bit :)****

****Yukibrooke: Thank you and I'll try to update fairly often****

****Extended Experience: Aw, I'm blushing but thanks. And I'll get on updating regularly. ****

* * *

A/N: Self-betaed so please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes. And reviews would be lovely because they give me motivation to write more and no, I'm not abandoning my other stories. I do not own Percy Jackson or Muhyo &amp; Roji

Article 2

* * *

Now, Lysander was pretty open-minded for a boy his age. But like most people, he did have his limits. So, it wasn't really a surprise that the existence of spirits shattered his world view, seeing as how most of his life he had been told that they did not exist.

He had grown up thinking that stories about the supernatural were just that, _stories_.

But now, he had listened to Granny Francis' story, making him beginning to doubt that the stories weren't just myth. And really, didn't people always say that legends were based on _some _truth?

So...he kept quiet when they were having tea, still processing the information and quite in a bit of shock to actually refute the existence of the supernatural. But now, as he left the bakery with the little girl he had bumped into just earlier, he finally spoke.

And right when he opened his mouth to speak…"Wh-"

...he was interrupted. "I was wondering when you were going to start questioning me?" Percy smiled in amusement. She slowed a bit so they were walking right next to each other.

"If you want answers, I suggest you follow me so we can talk in a more quiet place," she finished as she pointedly looked at the innocent passerby's and the small children playing in the park they just passed.

"Y-yes," he could merely stutter out and follow her at a sedate pace. He was beginning to get the idea that she wasn't a typical little girl.

And about fifteen minutes of silent walking, they arrived at a rather quaint shop that Lysander recognized as the new addition to Rie.

'She couldn't possibly be...' he thought to himself before discarding the thought altogether. After all no sane person could possibly allow a _little girl_, no matter how atypical, to own a shop, _right_?

It was actually a nice shop too, he took the time to examine the exterior as Percy brought out a key to unlock it.

Large oak doors, brick walls, high steps, and a dark brown wood rail lining the steps accounted for the exterior, tastefully put together.

The wood was polished till it gleamed and the steps were swept so it was well taken care of as well. However, what really caught his attention was the sign posted on the exterior of the two-story building.

It was a nice burgundy color with _Aria and Co. Magic Law Firm _written out in artful black calligraphy. A symbol of a lion with prayer beads held in it's powerful maw was also displayed on the sign in the pure form of white.

And finally, he noticed an odd symbol resembling an eye surrounded with six triangles that made it look like an odd sun was stamped on the bottom in white.

'Magic Law?' he thought in confusion. Was this just a slogan for an actual law firm to describe how well they handed cases?

A click caught his attention and he turned just in time to witness Percy open the large doors to the establishment.

* * *

After entering the premises, he was seated at a sofa while Percy went to hang her cloak on the large wing-back chair that accompanied a mahogany desk further back in the room.

This gave him time some time to examine his current surroundings.

The office was large, but seemed a bit smaller with the warm theme that seemed to be present throughout the room. The walls were a nice red and the furniture was an assemble of browns, reds, and yellows with a few champagne-colored pieces here and there.

A large number of bookcases lined the walls. They all had a collection of books lined neatly among the rows, filling all the available space.

There also seemed to be a door beside the mahogany desk that had a blind down so that you couldn't see through the rectangle window at the top part of the door.

All in all, it practically screamed professional and high-class. There wasn't even any clutter on the desk!

It was the exact opposite of his own apartment…

"So your questions?" Percy's voice asked as it brought him out of his musings. She was seated on the other sofa lined perpendicularly to him on the edge.

"Ghosts don't exist, or they shouldn't and even if they did how could you promise Granny Francis that her problems would just go away! You- you're just a little girl," he blurted out all at once.

To his surprise, she didn't react angrily. In fact, she was rather calm and displaying an impressive amount of patience.

"Ghosts or spirits have been depicted in numerous cultures, some of which who have never encountered one another. It's one of the most popular subjects in many myths and religions. Don't you think it's weird that all of these people of the past and the present who have little in common depict this topic in some way?" she asked calmly.

Lysander's eyes widened at that explanation. "How did they reach the same subject?" he wondered.

"Because they saw it themselves," she interjected simply. "Back then there wasn't so much human interference on the earth so spirits were more prominent and active. As human influence grew, people began to explain everything with science and belief of such things went down. Out of sight, out of mind and all that. Spirits normally stick to one place or person so they don't bother showing themselves to outsiders."

"But then, wouldn't word on them still get out to the general public?" Lysander protested.

"Who's going to believe the minority or something they haven't seen? People are ignorant like that since they aren't open-minded. Way back in the past, things like germ theory would seem like rubbish to the general public, so why not the same thing for spirits at the present?" she rationalized, causing Lysander to understand a bit more.

"As far as me being a little girl… well, there's a organization that has created laws to deal with supernatural problems with the help of the denizens of the underworld which deal with the dead. They are called envoys and when you contract with one, you can summon them to carry out certain magic law sentencings. A practitioner generally contracts with more than one. There's a lot of other information that would take too much time to get into, but know this: I am a fully capable person to deal with ghosts," she spoke resolutely.

And Lysander couldn't help but believe her words fully.

"So, where does that leave us?" he asked hesitantly.

"Normally, I would ignore your inquiries, but you have a fair amount of tempering…" she trailed off.

'Tempering?' he thought in confusion.

"Well since you are pretty much involved, I guess you can come with me," Percy mused thoughtfully.

"Come with you where?" he parroted in surprise.

"Why to deal with a spirit of course," she answered with amusement clearly depicted on her face.

"..." and all Lysander could do was practically turn into stone in return.

Poor Lysander...but not really, cause he did deserve it just a little.

* * *

"Is this really okay?" Lysander asked nervously. While the bakery was quite a delight to be in during daylight hours, it was kinda creepy during the night especially with the ominous aura that seemed to wrap around the place like in a horror movie.

And...he was ignored. "Don't worry Miss Francis! We can deal with it right now and it won't ever harm anyone ever again," Percy reassured the kind old lady as she blatantly ignored Lysander's wussiness.

And that's when it started.

The ominous aura thickened as they all froze when they heard movements in the kitchen area and as the smell of pies wafted into the front of the bakery where they had gathered. The heat also rose in the room but their breaths were misty as they exhaled like the air was actually cold.

Percy calmly walked in to sneak a peek in the kitchen with the other too hesitantly following her through the double doors. They were in a spot where they were safely far away from the oven but where they could also clearly see it.

"That oven has a lot of _reikons _on it…" she murmured.

"Reikons?" Lysander questioned slowly as he was still in shock of seeing pies being made seemingly by themselves.

"Marks left by ghosts when they touch an object," she answered absentmindedly as she gazed at the oven. "Miss Francis, is there someone who envies you?"

"W-what does that have to do with this?" she asked surprised at the seemingly unrelated question.

She smiled grimly in return. "Everything," she stated.

Granny Francis could only sigh in return. "The separate bakeries in Reims always did envy our bakery. It's because even when people here go into the city, they remain loyal solely to our bakery. It's gotten to the point that the city-dwellers have started coming to our bakery from the glowing recommendations our loyal customers give. But, it's only because they don't put any love in their baking. Me and my husband don't do it for the money, we do it because we love baking and seeing the happy faces of the people who eat our sweets."

And that really cemented Lysander's and Percy's respect for her, because they knew she was truly a good woman.

"Even though you can't see it, living people can also release auras caused by stronger emotions. They linger in the air...happiness, anger, bitterness, sadness, etc. Hate or envy in particular cause a large aura to be released and in some cases, though rare, aura can gather together to create an _onryou _that will attack what the hate was originally directed towards. In this case, it would be the bakery itself and anyone that tries to stop it," Percy explained as she directed their gaze to the oven.

"An onryou?" Francis asked while she shook in fear.

"It's a ghost that is formed from the grudges and heat from the living or the dead," came the response bluntly. "Look," she commanded.

And that's when they froze. In front of them, while pies were no longer being made, was a small black shadow-like figure with no eyes or nose but a creepy, wide grin. It had long arms that seemed to reach its feet and it was entirely smooth.

Presently, it was mumbling in a disturbing way full of hate that offset the grin on its face.

"It's small," the sole male of the group could only stutter out in shock and uneasiness.

Percy smiled widely. "Small, huh? One wrong move and it will kill us," she chuckled just as it raised its hands near its face.

The creature's grin suddenly widened as it shot its suddenly sharp fingers to strike Lysander while he froze in shock and-

* * *

****I'm so evil leaving a cliffhanger, but I wanted to stop here because I felt the next chapter would fit more with the conclusion of the haunting of the bakery then. Anyway, Lys gets his questions answered a bit and we get some explanations of the ghost mystery in the bakery. Has anyone still guessed who Lys' godly parent is? :D I hope you people are getting in the story a bit and enjoy it. I also hope that you all review and let me know what you think. Muhyo &amp; Roji fans, I see you guys recognize this type of spirit! And some of the symbol on the sign. I hope I described it all in a way you can understand. Lys is a bit of a wuss but wouldn't we all be in the face of something we have never encountered before like a murderous ghost.****

****Oh, and in a few chapter we might get to see Hades showing up. xD Wonder how he'll deal with Percy? Review and give me your feedback please.****


End file.
